<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Award Winning Act by kagszzy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144125">Award Winning Act</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagszzy/pseuds/kagszzy'>kagszzy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A bit of Dom/Sub undertones, Angry Kissing, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fingering, Kissing, Large Cock, Light Spanking, Lots of kissing, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pain Kink, Pinning (If you squint), Porn with some plot, Size Kink, Squirting, Staged Fake Relationship, Voyeurism, slight pain play, unintentional sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagszzy/pseuds/kagszzy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>When the original plan of using Archie, changes over to Sweet Pea, Betty doesn’t anticipate it going much further then just a kiss…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper &amp; Donna Sweett, Betty Cooper &amp; Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Sweet Pea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Award Winning Act</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>LOVED Sweet Pea's small cameo, made me eager to write another SweetB/SweetBee/Sweetty? fic. I worked on this like, non-stop over the weekend 👊 I really like the dynamic of Sweet B, I fangirl over it in a whole other way from bughead XD So you'll def be able to tell I had alot of fun playing with their chemistry 😏😋 I think for the fact that Sweet Pea is already a cocky badass, makes it real fun for him to be rough with Betty. But you all remember that look he gave her during her dance, I'm sure there's something SWEET there too. 😉😆🙈</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>“Sweet Pea?</em> You’re sure?” Betty asks Jughead with a raised brow. They sit together in the bunker, talking of his upcoming ‘funeral’, trying to think of ways to get ahead of Donna since, even with the sight of his ‘dead’ corpse when she and Bret barged into the morgue, it still wasn’t enough to convince the Stonewall Bitch of his ‘death’. </p><p>“Yeah, s’ok.” He says in between bites of his burger. “I think if we go with our original plan of using Arch, he'll just get all awkward and fumble. You remember how he was, ‘performing’ under pressure for the first time on stage.” Betty nods her head from side to side knowingly. </p><p>“You have a point there.”</p><p>Jughead dunks a fry into his shake. “Go with Sweets and have Archie ‘catch’ Donna ‘catching’ you guys, instead. Then, he’ll act all upset about you ‘moving on’, and etc and etc.” He pops the fry into his mouth, “Do what you gotta do to convince Donna, by <em>any</em> means necessary.” He says seriously before licking his frosted-salty lips and giving her a small kiss on the forehead, sending her off with his blessing.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>[...]</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Betty rushes up the steps after the planned confrontation with Donna in the living room, near Jughead’s casket. Her doubtful comments and awful words were the exact push they needed, to set their plan into motion and get the Preppy to step right into their trap. Sweet Pea glares at Donna, who sneers right back at him, before he moves past her to chase after Betty. Donna’s gaze hardens after them. Upturning her nose from everyone else’s stares, she disappears from the public’s watchful eyes and sneaks her way up the steps, going after the suspicious pair.</p><p>Betty bursts through her bedroom door, fists clenched and taking in deep breaths, trying to quell her sobs. Sweet Pea carefully enters, slowly closing the door behind them, but purposely leaving a small sliver of it opened. He comes up to Betty.  </p><p>“Cooper, hey...you ok?” He reaches a hand out to her shaking shoulder. Betty turns, keeping her head low.</p><p>“It’s just...I miss him so much.” She sobs, covering her face. Sweet Pea frowns, swallowing thickly. He raises his hand, uncertain at first, then places it on the back of her head and pulls her forward, laying her on his chest. Her hair tickles his chin. The hand by his side closes tight as he looks off towards her window. Betty’s hands reach up and grip his button-down shirt. Seeing him in something so formal was quite a surprise for her when he first arrived.</p><p>She continues to sob quietly into his chest, and although she can’t see past him, she <em>knows</em> Donna is lurking just outside her door, peeking in. She can <em>feel</em> it in her bones. <em>Perfect, now for the next move,</em> she thinks.</p><p>“It’s been so hard..and I just,” Betty picks her head up. The movement has Sweet Pea look down at her, into her wide and sad looking eyes. “I feel so…<em>alone.</em>” Her lower lip quivers and pouts, fingers rubbing the fabric of his shirt. His neck tenses up from her touch. Betty tilts her head slightly as she blinks up at him sadly. His fingers twitch in her hair. Sweet Pea seems to be struggling with something, and for a second, Betty panics that he’s about to mess up. But then he responds, continuing on with their charade.</p><p>“You’re not alone. You have your family, your friends.”</p><p>She internally breathes a sigh of relief, then fake sniffles some more and looks down between them. Sweet Pea continues, “You have the Serpents…” His eyes shift over her head; her hair is so pretty, laid down and with some strands tied to the back like this. His other hand unclenches and comes up. Cupping her chin, bringing her eyes back to him. “You have <em>me,</em> Betty.” </p><p>She doubts Archie could have done a performance as good as <em>this</em>. She’s impressed and has to admit, it’s sending her heart aflutter a little bit. Plus, the gentle tone with which he said her name with had sent a small shiver down her back, but she quickly remembers that she has an audience; watching, waiting. On the other side of her door. Betty mentally shakes the thoughts from her head, getting back into character.</p><p>“Sweet Pea…” she whispers, fisting his shirt tighter, moving her body closer. Sweet Pea’s hand moves through her locks, down to the back of her neck, holding her in place and tilting her chin up further as he lowers his face to hers. Betty’s heart skips a beat, but she ignores it, swallowing thickly and batting her eyelashes at his incoming lips.</p><p>“You have me.” Sweet Pea repeats softly before he swallows the small gasp from her mouth and presses his lips against hers. Betty feels a <em>rush</em> swim through her veins, tickling all the way down to her toes and her mind momentarily goes blank. She forces her brain to focus, and kisses him back, feeling him exhale sharply through his nose when she does. His fingers tighten in her locks, enjoying the soft feel of her loose tresses. The hand on her chin moves to the small of her back, slightly turning them so their profiles face her bedroom door. </p><p>Betty fights a smile when she hears a small gasp just outside her bedroom. <em>Take that, bitch!</em> she thinks. Feeling triumphant and wanting to make sure they sell it, she lightly taps her right pinky, signaling the next move that they spoke about earlier, before she opened her front door to the public. </p><p>Sweet Pea deepens the kiss, softly moving his lips against her plump mouth. She can’t help but notice how good he is at this. It sorta makes her glad they didn’t go with Archie, after all and can’t help but sigh into the kisses of his skilled mouth. The hand on her back pulls her in flush against his larger body where she instantly feels the hardness of his cock, freezing for just a fraction of a second as tingles immediately shoot down her back. She quickly regains her composure, silently cursing at herself for being thrown off guard, <em>praying</em> that Donna hadn’t noticed her tiny, awkward slip up.</p><p><em>You idiot, Betty! It’s not that surprising that he’s getting a reaction, h-he’s a guy after all. This is completely normal!</em> There’s no bursting <em>‘Ha! You two are faking it!’</em> that comes through her door though, so she thanks her lucky fucking stars that they are still safe. But it's got her feeling anxious now, so she decides to play it up a little more, just in case, before Archie’s cue.</p><p>Her right hand trails up Sweet Pea’s chest and touches his neck, over the head of the snake tattoo that peeks out from his black collared shirt, caressing him ever-so-gently with her feathery soft touch. Sweet Pea sucks in sharply through his nose. His hold on her tightens and he kisses her harder. His other hand moves down her back and squeezes her ass, pressing her further into his straining cock. Betty rapidly blinks her eyes open and panics that she may have fucked up again. But Sweet Pea had thankfully turned them again, right when he grabbed her. Almost as if he <em>knew</em> she would get flustered. <em>Stupid, stupid! Focus Betty!</em></p><p>Embarrassment washes over her for the <em>second</em>, dangerously close slip-up. Riled, and a little annoyed with Sweet Pea, Betty runs her other hand down his chest, spreading her fingers and feeling his muscles go taunt under her fingertips. She traces her nails over his hard abs, while her thumb continues to rub at the sensitive skin on his tensing neck. Grunting, he retaliates by giving her a small, sharp <em>smack</em> on the ass, which has Betty wildly open her eyes again and gasp. If not for his vice grip on the back of her neck, she’s certain she would have pulled back too. </p><p>Sweet Pea takes further advantage of her reaction by sticking his tongue into her opened mouth, enjoying the cute little squeal from her throat. Betty’s whole body breaks out in goosebumps and her eyes flutter. He licks and flicks his tongue over and around her own fleshy muscle, and it makes Betty squeeze her legs together tightly. Her pussy throbs from the sensation. She’s only ever had one person kiss her like this, and not that Jughead isn’t any good at it, but Sweet Pea’s skills seem to be on a whole other level, she realizes.</p><p>Confident that she won’t pull away now, Sweet Pea deepens the kiss even more. Bending her back a little so he can shove his tongue further down her throat. Betty’s heart pounds. She wonders if Donna is still watching. She can’t risk pushing Sweet Pea off to check, and besides, they’re still waiting for Archie’s cue. Deciding to just go along with it, until the Red-head shows up, Betty tentatively moves her own tongue against Sweet Pea’s, sliding it into his mouth to continue on with their ‘show.’ He groans and grips Betty harder, grinding his hard cock against her soft body. She feels a heat pool in her belly, and a spark of electricity shoots straight to her clit.</p><p><em>It’s natural. Just my body's natural biology having a reaction!</em> she thinks anxiously, trying to calm herself down. <em>Jughead said it was ok, he insisted that it should be Sweet Pea!</em> She reminds herself to overcome her confusingly shameful feelings. <em>Don’t fuck this up a third time, Betty! Get a grip and keep at it, Archie should be here any second now.</em></p><p>Feeling determined, Betty kisses him more sinfully, carding her fingers through the small locks at the back of his neck. Tip-toeing to push her tongue deeper into his mouth. A small growl reverberates from his chest, as she presses her breasts against him. The friction feels good, she’s certain her nipples are hardening from it.</p><p>Sweet Pea’s hand continues to mold and grip her ass, giving it small shakes in his palm and a few more sharp <em>smacks!</em> Now that he’s certain she won’t freak out again. In fact, Betty blushes from whimpering with each hit. She pants when pulling back for air, before diving back into his hot mouth again. She gets lost in his tongue tasting, lip-smacking kisses. Both of Sweet Pea’s hands move behind her now, trailing up and down her back, hugging Betty to him and leaving her skin feeling warm. He palms down towards her ass again, squeezing and spanking her. Digging his fingers into her flesh, pushing her into his twitching cock. And now that she feels her panties beginning to grow wet, she can’t help the small, breathless little moan that escapes her from the feel of him.</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, Sweets..”</em>
</p><p>Sweet Pea’s mouth hovers over her parted lips for a second, as she hazily waits for some more of him. His brows crease hard, resting his forehead against her, before biting his lips and exhaling angrily, “Fuck!”</p><p>Betty feels her body lift off the ground and is carried over to her computer desk, where he drops her onto the surface, startling her. Her monitor gets pushed into the wall behind her as a result. It’s so abrupt, Betty stupidly looks over to her door before turning back to him.</p><p><em>“What are you doing!?”</em> she hisses under her breath, <em>“You’re going to mess this up!”</em> Betty looks at him angrily, shifting her gaze between him and her door. From this angle, the crack can’t be seen. They are hidden from view. Sweet Pea scoffs and lowers his face to her.</p><p><em>“Then, Stop. Fucking. Teasing me.”</em> He snaps back before crashing his lips to hers once again, making her eyelashes flutter wildly as he kisses her hard. Using his annoyance to roughly bruise her lips.</p><p>“Mmm!” Betty’s eyes shut tight, brows wrinkling. Her hands reach out to try and slow him down, she needs to first assess if Donna is still there or not. <em>Plus, where the hell is Archie!?</em> she thinks as her own annoyance within her quickly rises. <em>And excuse me, but who the hell does Sweet Pea think he is!</em></p><p>She reaches for his hair and gives him a harsh tug, pulling him off with a wet smack from their lips. He hisses from the pull, face darkening and nostrils flaring as he scowls at her. Betty glares back. Sweet Pea growls and grabs her waist, pulling her forward as he steps between her legs, making her gasp at the outline of his hard cock pressing directly against her pussy. Her skin burns up, awakening as her cunt shamelessly clenches for it, growing wetter from the direct feel of him and he smirks at her reaction.</p><p>Betty huffs and pulls on his tie, yanking him down and biting his neck to show him who’s boss. The jerk in his hips has <em>her</em> smirking now. Sweet Pea’s hand comes up and grabs her hair too, tilting her head back.</p><p>“Ah!” Betty’s hand lets him go and she glares up angrily at him, and he frowns back. They both pant heavily, eyes shifting at each other in their stand-still. Skin tingling hot, muscles tensing up. The air grows thicker between them. Heart’s pounding fast. His cock twitches against her damp panties, right at her folds. Betty’s not sure who moves first, but all too suddenly, she finds herself shifting up to meet his descending lips and they kiss <em>hard</em>, truly trying to dominate one another.</p><p>Sweet Pea has the upper hand though, as he towers over her small frame, wrapping an arm around her and encasing her in his grip, keeping her in place with the hand still in her hair. Betty squirms, trying to fight back against his grinding hips and overpower his expert tongue. He pushes his crotch particularly hard into her, rubbing against her clit and it has Betty tightly grip his shoulders, breaking from his lips to cry out against his mouth as the pleasure stings her sensitive nub, but he quickly dominates her lips again. </p><p>“S-Sweet Pea-!'' Betty manages in between a kiss that has her eyelashes fluttering again. He releases her hair so his hands can roam her body once more, over her back, her waist, squeezing the flesh of her thighs. Her frustration with him is starting to disperse, as her clit pulses eagerly. She gasps softly into his mouth, and Sweet Pea greedily takes it all; her quiet moans, those breathy sighs, her adorable mewls. Coating every inch of her pretty mouth with his tongue while she tastes every bit of him as well, growing impossibly wet as he deepens each lip-smacking kiss, more heated then the last. Leaving ripples of pleasure that make the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.</p><p>His hands feel like they leave a mark from how <em>hot</em> his touch feels on her skin. Betty grips the leather on his shoulders tighter when he then maneuvers her head to the side, cradling it in his palm and moving his mouth down against her jaw now. Giving her open-mouth kisses and suckling her skin, sending the most delightful ticklish shivers down her arms, back, everything. She whimpers and tilts her head back to give him more access, as he sucks and licks up her neck, feeling her shiver in his grasp. When he sucks harshly right into the tender juncture of her neck, it’s <em>then</em> that Betty lets out a more audible moan, crying out from the sensitivity and squeezing him with her legs.</p><p>Sweet Pea curses against her throat. Wanting to hear more, <em>needing</em> to hear what she sounds and looks like when she comes completely undone, especially if it’s from him. It’s all he can take anymore, the thought of Betty screaming his name from under him has him growl into her ear and swiftly lift her up again. Taking them over to her bed and dropping her down.</p><p>Betty squeaks, flustered for a moment and comes up on her elbows, but isn’t given a chance to say anything, when Sweet Pea’s mouth rushes forward to capture hers again. Forcing her to lay back down onto the mattress with a whimper from his dominant kisses, dipping the bed with their combined weights and holding her down with his strong hands.</p><p>From this new angle, Betty would be able to see the crack in her door, along with Donna. <em>If</em> she’s still there. But then, without breaking their kiss, Sweet Pea hastily shrugs off his Serpent jacket and tosses it off to the side, not caring where it lands as he grabs her face and continues to lavish the inside of her mouth. Something about that has Betty feeling a certain way. Sweet Pea is one of the most loyal to being a Southside Serpent, and for him to just throw away his armor, his shield, his whole <em>being</em> to focus all his attention solely on <em>her</em>, has Betty completely forget about Donna and she kicks her heels off to wrap her long legs around his waist and pulls him in close.</p><p>Sweet Pea groans into her mouth, humping his hips, rocking in circles into her aching heat and Betty breaks away from him to moan loudly. Her pussy clenches hard, trying to capture him through their fabric barriers. He takes to her neck again, enticing her to make more of those delicious sounds. Lifting her arms up to hold her wrists with one hand, while his other grips her ass as he continues to grind his cock into her. Betty’s pussy spills with arousal, certain that she has soaked her panties now. Sweet Pea’s hand moves to lift the hem of her dress up, pushing away the black material and coming in contact with the soft lace of her panties.</p><p>Betty’s hips squirm. His thumb rubs over her hip bone, teasing her by sticking it into the lace and she gasps from the direct touch on her sensitive skin. She feels his teeth on her neck, smiling, <em>amused</em> by her reactions again and it makes her a little annoyed with him once more. She tightens her legs, and lifts up her hips to meet his own. The pleasure is instant for the both of them. A choking moan escapes Sweet Pea from her sudden move, grunting from the contact. His head comes up to look down into her fiery eyes. She looks drunk with lust, panting at him. He leans down towards her.</p><p>“Bad girl.” He whispers against her pouting lips, kissing her again. His hand moves out her panties and caresses her waist as he trails it upwards. Betty’s breath hitches as it moves past her ribs. Her back arches when he digs under her bra, pushing it and her dress all the way up over her chest and her breasts tremble from her shaky breaths. Nipples pebbling and chest going flush. Sweet Pea's large palm squeezes her tit and he groans. Taking in great delight at the way her nipples go rosy in color. He rubs them between his finger tips, and Betty whines from it. Loving the way she struggles underneath him, trying to break free from his hold, and from the hard pinches on her sensitive nubs. It makes her pussy clench harder. Her panties are getting so wet, it’s sure to spill through, soon enough.</p><p>Sweet Pea moves down towards her chest, settling his hard cock into the mattress and takes her other nipple into his mouth. Biting and licking at her peaks. Betty yelps from the exquisite pain rushing through her, arching her back and pushing her chest out, offering him more of her. Her clit pulses, <em>swollen</em> with arousal, <em>begging</em> for attention.</p><p>“Sweet Pea..” Betty mewls. The tall Serpent feels a trickle of pleasure crawl down his back, making him shiver. He needs more. <em>Fuck</em>, he wants her to beg and cry for him. He lets her go, grabs her panties and begins to pull them off as he moves further down the bed. Betty’s eyes shoot open and she looks down at him. Her heart races, pussy twitching in anticipation. Once he pulls her panties off completely, Sweet Pea moves in, exhaling hotly against her pretty pink cunt, drenched with slick and her legs shake with sheepish desire as he holds her open. The sight of her pussy, laid bare for him, has precum ooze from the tip of his dick, staining his boxers. Betty can’t breath, she’s stuck in a trance, waiting and shamelessly clenching. She’s so turned on, spilling from her perfect folds, the aroma is overwhelming for him. Her natural musk, tinged with sweetness has Sweet Pea’s cock pulse painfully in his pants.</p><p><em>“Fuck,</em> I could get drunk off of you.” He whispers against her inner thigh, kissing the trembling skin, making her whimper and blush from his words as his soft lips trail down her heated flesh. </p><p>Sweet Pea can’t wait any longer. He reaches her cunt and presses his face into her, moaning into her pussy as he begins to lap her sweet juices up. Betty throws her head back into the mattress, letting out a gasping cry, fisting the bedsheets and arching her back high. Choking out a moan as his tongue licks through her folds, catching her arousal as it leaks out. The taste of Betty’s slick has his cock hurt so <em>good</em> from how hard he is right now. It’s wonderful, how tight the pull in his abdomen is. He sucks on her wet lips, lapping up her juices. Then sticks his tongue into her cunt and slithers it around the inside of her spongy clamping walls, just like a snake moving through the grass.  </p><p>Betty’s hand reaches for him, gripping his hair as she writhes on the bed. Pulling him further into her cunt, until she remembers how annoyed he was when she pulled on his head moments ago and starts to release his short dark locks. His hand quickly comes up and moves it back into his hair, encouraging her to tug and it has Betty bite her lip from how <em>sexy</em> that is. Her head lulls around, pulling at his hair and her heart pounds quicker from the animalistic growls he makes. It’s all so <em>good,</em> but she needs him somewhere <em>else.</em> Her clit aches, swollen and pumping hard.</p><p>“Sweet Pea.” A shaky breath escapes her, trying to get him to attend to her throbbing clit. A swell of pride spreads out from his chest, chuckling as he flicks at her entrance and making her cry out some more. He’s teasing her. He wants her to <em>beg</em> for it. Betty bites her lip out of frustration. She’s too damn wound up right now. Shamelessly, she whines. Completely and utterly desperate.</p><p><em>“Please."</em> </p><p>Fingers bruise her skin, digging hard into her legs and Betty mewls from the pain. She watches the muscles on Sweet Pea’s back contract. Then all too suddenly, he wraps his lips around her swollen clit and sucks. Her body goes taunt, mouth opening wide in a silent moan, and legs kicking away as he assaults her sensitive clit. It only takes a few licks and swipes, along with the steady suction from his mouth before she’s trembling from the shocks of rapture that force her to come on his chin. </p><p>Betty gasps and gasps, fingers locking in his hair and moaning. Sweet Pea groans in bliss at the beautiful sound and the way her cute little clit pulses hard against his tongue. He can feel himself getting dizzy with her intoxicating scent, growing thicker thanks to her orgasm. </p><p>As he helps to ease her down from her high, he begins to kick off his own shoes, unbuckling his pants and unbuttoning his shirt while he kisses her folds. Betty relaxes onto the bed, panting and feeling a heat in her face. She feels warm, and moves to pull her dress and bra off, humming at the tingles tickling her legs. Betty realizes then, that she’s entirely naked. She sits up. <em>Oh!</em> Sweet Pea is too.</p><p>“When did you-?”</p><p>She cuts herself off when her eyes travel to his hard cock, twitching and looking <em>angry</em> with the hard veins on it and cum leaking out from the swollen head. Her mouth parts slightly, blinking stupidly as she stares, enraptured by the sheer <em>size</em> of him. Sweet Pea has to bite his lip to stop the shit-eating grin from spreading across his face at watching her become enthralled with his huge dick. He shifts on the bed and Betty breaks from her trance, legs coming up a bit and heart pounding quicker. Sensing her apprehensiveness with his girth, Sweet Pea chuckles softly, leaning her back down as he hovers over her.</p><p>“Relax, babe. I’ll get you nice and loose for me, first.” He smirks before taking her mouth again, kissing her so good, it makes her whimper as she tastes herself and shaking from the heat radiating off of his naked body. Goosebumps form and color rises to her chest and cheeks. His fingers move down her thighs, tickling her skin and stops right at her cunt before slipping a rough digit inside of her. Betty mewls and arches off the bed at the feel of his big fingers.</p><p>Sweet Pea settles next to her, snaking his arm under arched her back and holding her close to his chest while he devours her mouth and finger fucks her pussy. Betty whimpers and pants through her nose. Her nipples rub his hard chest and her pussy tightens from how <em>intimate</em> it all feels. His finger curls, hitting her G-spot and Betty cries in his mouth, jerking in his hold, coming again and feeling her walls eagerly contract around his digit.</p><p>Sweet Pea’s thumb rubs Betty’s shoulder, soothing her down from her second orgasmic bliss, and he moves to kissing her jaw again so he can hear more of her lovely voice, singing in ecstasy for him. <em>Because of him.</em> Sweet Pea sighs and nips at her flesh. Juices pour out from Betty’s cunt, wetting his fingers and making slick sounds as he fingers her. Her hips raise up to meet his hand, trembling and whining. Her mind has become mush. She doesn’t register Sweet Pea shifting again, pulling his arm from underneath her and moving away from her body. </p><p>“Just one more.” She hears him say, then flinches when she feels his hands spread her legs, as he lowers his mouth right back to her cunt. Betty keens as Sweet Pea begins his assault on her sensitive clit and stars burst behind her eyes when he probes <em>two</em> of his rough fingers through her wet, swollen folds. She gasps sporadically as he flicks at her throbbing, tender clit while fucking and stretching her pussy out at the same time.</p><p>“No, I-I can’t!” She sobs, squirming as he fingers her quickly. Her sensitive walls <em>tingle</em> from him rubbing up the inside of her cunt. Flexing his fingers and sucking harder at her swollen nerve. Her pussy squeezes around his digits and he fucks her faster. The tingles pulse within her walls and she gasps, sobbing loudly, arching one last time as she squirts streams onto her bedsheets.</p><p><em>“Oh my god!!”</em> </p><p>Sweet Pea moans and drinks her up, encouraging her for more. Fingering her still as she drenches his whole forearm and she writhes on the bed. Tears prick her eyes from the pleasure shivering down her legs and flexing her toes. Sweet Pea sucks over her pumping clit, making her crying out from the intensity. Her walls continue to clench, even as his fingers finally leave her sopping cunt and he lets go of her oversensitive nub with a wet <em>pop!</em></p><p>Betty trembles, panting and riding out the tremors as her cunt contracts and spills. Sweet Pea’s chin shines with her juices. He wipes his mouth before moving back over her, lifting her legs and positioning his cock at her entrance. She’s sore and spent, but <em>god</em>, if she doesn't want anything more than to feel that hard throbbing length right now.</p><p>Her lashes flutter, half-lidded and his thumb swipes at the wetness in the corner of her eyes, tilting her face up. Betty locks eyes with him and catches a glimpse of something in his gaze. He tenses up and buries his face into her neck before she can figure it out, and sheathes his large cock into her swollen cunt, causing her to cry out from the <em>stretch</em> as her legs come up from how quickly he stuffed her. Hot breaths hit Betty’s neck as she feels Sweet Pea shake above her, twitching inside her walls. </p><p><em>“Fu-! Ohh,</em>you’re so goddamn tight.” Betty bites her lips, fisting the sheets and her pussy clenches around him. He pulls out slowly, grunting at how her pussy holds onto him, then he snaps his hips <em>hard</em> and Betty cries out. Crying from the rough pounding of his dick, feeling the unmistakable signs of another orgasm on the rise within her body. Sweet Pea’s hands come up under her shoulders, steadying himself as he firmly fucks her into the bed. Each thrust rubs at her oversensitive walls and when a jolt hits her, her legs wrap around him again. Hands coming up and scratching down his back. </p><p>A strangled moan leaves his throat, and Sweet Pea fucks her faster. Her panting gasps ring loudly in his ear, as well as the sound of wet skin smacking together from his rapidly bucking hips. She moans his name, <em>begging</em> him, and he wraps his arms around her, hugging her tightly, cradling her head and cursing into her bedsheets.</p><p>Betty’s moans start to get higher and higher in pitch, so Sweet Pea lifts his face to muffle them with his mouth as he fucks her with lightning speed. Betty’s toe’s curl, and she whines loudly. Keening as she comes again and squeezing Sweet Pea’s large cock impossibly hard. Soaking him in the process as she squirts once more. She feels his back muscles convulse, and he pulls away from her lips, speaking into her neck again.</p><p>“Oh baby, I’m gonna come.” His hold on her tightens, eyes shut tight. “Gonna fill you with my cum.” He tells her, not asking, Betty realizes and she <em>loves</em> it. He groans harshly when his hips slow down in speed, but continues to thrust into her sharply. Shooting his thick white load inside of her pussy, making her pant with every rope of cum hitting her walls. Betty cries out softly as it begins to spill out from her cunt. It’s so much, her pussy can’t hold it all in.</p><p>She turns her head towards him, teeth scraping the fearsome snake on his neck and Betty feels him shudder on top of her, letting out a quivering breath onto her skin as he pushes the last inch of him inside of her. Wanting to be completely surrounded by her tight, contracting walls as he deposits the last of his load. His arms hold her tight, hugging her to him and Betty feels his heartbeat right into her own pounding chest. The sound of some shuffling has her peek over Sweet Pea’s shoulder to briefly catch the ends of some brown hair quickly flicking away from her door.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>[...]</p><p><br/>
</p><p>When Betty’s whining cries spilled through the speakers of his laptop, Jughead pushed the live feed of her bedroom away from him. Head leaning back against the bunker wall and eyes shutting tight. Breathing hard, gasping out as he spills himself into his hands.</p><p><em>Holy fuck!</em> he thinks. Groaning as he slowly pumps his cock to ease himself down from his intense orgasm, while the scenes replay themselves inside his head. Thinking back to when the thought of having Sweet Pea be the one to kiss Betty had first crossed his mind and how surprised he was by how much he was <em>liking</em> the image of them together.</p><p><em>Thank God for an ever clueless Archie,</em> he thinks. Remembering when he had asked Archie earlier to help hide the hidden camera in his girlfriend's room, so that he could shamelessly watch the kiss in anticipation. He didn't think Archie would then end up missing his cue from chatting with the funeral guests, from what Jughead could see in a separate screen, and have it result in Betty and Sweet Pea to, unintentionally of couse, fulfill his secret fantasy of them actually fucking each other. And seeing that they clearly enjoyed it, Jughead wonders if he can convince them to do it again.</p><p><em>Maybe even get a front row seat of the action next time.</em> </p><p>That new thought has Jughead grip his cock hard, feeling giddy with excitement and eager for the day to end already, so that he can talk with Betty when she finally arrives.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Before anyone asks, YES, Donna was totally fingering herself as she watched LOL ;)</p><p>As much as I would kinda like to add to this, and make a PB&amp;J threesome, writing this has made my brain pretty shot XD bc I kept changing it up so much. SO here's what happens, in case I turn out to be a big fat liar and never come back to this:</p><p>Jughead and Betty talk.</p><p>Betty and Sweet Pea talk.</p><p>Jughead, Betty AND Sweet Pea all talk. Then, the boys fuck Betty and they become one big happy couple. The end 😂😂😋</p><p>Questions? Follow my <a href="https://kagszzy.tumblr.com">tumblr</a><br/>Curiosities? Head over to my profile and read my bio.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>